The use of plastic thermoformed materials for reclosable containers is generally known. One such container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,464, which discloses a reclosable container particularly adapted for a retail display and for receiving a label over the exterior of the reclosable container.
Thermoformed plastic containers are particularly desirable for small article packaging because they are both thin and resilient. Generally such containers are molded from a sheet of plastic of uniform thickness, and they typically have an overhang or flange at the parting line of the lid and the base as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,774. Containers constructed in accordance with the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,464 are devoid of such flanges on the sides thereof without effective loss of structural stability. Such containers have been found to be particularly advantageous for retail display use because they can receive labels which closely conform to the outer surfaces of the containers without substantial gaps between the containers and the labels. These containers have been well suited for small articles such as bolts, nuts, paper clips, screws and the like where it is desired that the base of the container extend for substantially the full height thereof, so that the small articles will be fully retained in the container base when the lid is opened for article access. However, when packaging individual or small numbers of articles of somewhat larger size, such as fishing lures, cabinet hinges, spark plugs or the like, it is advantageous to use containers which have a domed lid wherein a substantial portion of the depth of the container can be formed into the lid as well as the base of the container. Where a given box depth can be shared between the lid and the base, the cost of the package will be reduced because it is possible to use a thinner plastic sheet stock in the thermoforming process. Neither the container of U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,464 nor other known prior art thermoformed containers are adaptable for domed lid construction while at the same time presenting side wall surfaces which will receive labels in close conformity without unsuitable gaps between the side walls and the labels.